


Happiness Is Showing Through:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Car Ride/Car Rides, Consensual, Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Mild Sexual Content, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Slash, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 08:00:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20991512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: Steve was feeling happy, Danny noticed it, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*





	Happiness Is Showing Through:

*Summary: Steve was feeling happy, Danny noticed it, What happened?, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

It was a wonderful day, Commander Steve McGarrett, & his partner, & lover, Detective Danny “Danno” Williams were driving back to their HQ, from a witness’s house. They were glad that they were having leads, & solving the case is gonna be easy.

Their relationship was great, & exciting, as the last couple years were the best for the both of them. The Blond was happy, cause for once Steve dialed down on his antics, & they are looking forward to a future together.

“What’s gotten you so happy, Love ?, Your happiness is showing through”, The Loudmouth Detective asked with a smile, as he saw that his hunky brunette was smiling, & very happy about something. The Former Seal smiled, as a response to his question, & said this to him.

“I am just happy, You bring it out of me, I never was this happy in a long time”. The Shorter Man was glad to hear this, & said to the Five-O Commander, as he held his hand, & kissed it, “I love you”. Steve held his hand in return, & kissed it too, saying, “I love you too”, as they continued their car ride in silence.

The End.


End file.
